Terug in de tijd
by Mykerinos
Summary: Trunks gaat terug in de tijd, maar wat als zijn tijdmachine stuk gaat?? Compleet.


Het was een mooie dag op planeet Aarde. De zon scheen, de vogeltjes fluitten en iedereen was blij. Iedereen....?  
  
"Trunks, ruim onmiddelijk je spullen op! En vergeet niet dat je nog af moet wassen! Bulma belde net trouwens."  
"Oh! Wat zei ze?"   
"Dat je je kamer op moet ruimen." Met een brede grijns loopt Vegeta weg. "Ik ga vissen, veel plezier hier!"   
Trunks zucht. Nu moet ie helemaal alleen het huis schoonmaken voordat Bulma weer thuiskomt. Hij kijkt op de klok. 5 uur. Bulma komt vanavond pas thuis, dus kan hij best nog wel even iets anders gaan doen! Met z'n vader vissen? Een boek lezen? Nee, dan maar tv kijken. Omdat ze er toch niet is, pakt Trunks Bra's kussens van haar bed. Die zijn lekker zacht. Als Bra thuis was geweest was ze woedend geworden. Maar Bra zat bij een vriendin, Vegeta was aan het vissen en Bulma was op zakenreis. Trunks zet de tv aan en gaat er eens goed voor zitten. Na nog geen 2 minuten kijken merkt Trunks hoe zwaar zijn oogleden beginnen te worden en hoe de slaap grip op hem krijgt. Niet veel later slaapt hij....  
  
Plotseling schrikt Trunks wakker. Nog moe staat hij op en kijkt hoe laat het is. 9 uur!!!! Bulma kan ieder moment thuiskomen, en er is nog niks gebeurd!!! Hoorde Trunks daar nou de deur opengaan....? Alleen nog maar denkend aan de gruwelijke dingen die gaan gebeuren als Bulma erachter komt dat ze zelf alles schoon moet maken, vlucht Trunks naar de keuken. Shit, de keukendeur zit op slot! De sleutel ligt ergens.... In de la! Trunks rent naar de la, rukt hem open, en gooit alles overhoop om de sleutel te vinden. Is dat niet het geluid van de hakken van z'n moeder? Hij gooit de la weer dicht, en kijkt verward om hem heen. NOW WHAT??!  
  
  
_____  
  
Daar! Snel pakt hij de sleutel van het sleutelrek (gooit daarbij wat andere sleutels op de grond) en draait hem in het sleutelgat. Het duurt even, maar dan is de deur open. Oke, dat is 1, maar wat nu verder? De tuin is best groot.... De tijdmachine!! Ideaal! Trunks gaat gewoon even naar een andere tijd, en als Bulma dan is uitgeraasd komt hij weer terug! Dan moet hij natuurlijk niet zo ver terug, want het is maar voor even. Hij rent naar de machine, en in zijn haast ziet hij het briefje met 'defect' erop niet.... "Uh... Doe maar het gevecht tegen de androids, dat was wel leuk" mompelt Trunks, en toetst de datum in. Hij gaat zitten en drukt op de startknop. Daar komt Bulma al aangerend. "Schiet op, stom ding!!" zegt Trunks zenuwachtig. Bulma komt in een razend tempo dichterbij, en zo kwaad heeft hij haar nog nooit gezien. Dan gebeurt het eindelijk. Trunks heeft al vaak door de tijd gereisd, maar altijd is het weer een belevenis. De adrenaline stroomt door zijn aderen en de kleuren vliegen hem om de oren. Maar niet alleen kleuren, ook spullen en eten vliegen door de tijdmachine. Alles schudt, en Trunks stoot met zijn hoofd tegen de stoel die afbreekt, en Trunks valt achterover. Hij wordt naar de andere kant van de machine gevoerd, en knalt daar ook nog eens tegen de wand. Zo krijgt hij nog een paar klappen te verduren, tot eindelijk het toestel stil staat. Onder de schrammen, bloed en blauwe plekken drukt Trunks met z'n voet op de 'open' knop en rolt de capsule uit. "Wow, dat was heftig!" hoort hij iemand zeggen. Hij heft zich op.... "Maar jij bent... Nee, dat kan toch niet! Ik dacht dat... Goku???"   
  
_____  
  
Een kleine jongen (zwart haar, zo'n oranje pak) kijkt Trunks verward aan. "Hey, hoe weet je mijn naam??!" Het dringt niet tot Trunks door. Hij kijkt eerst een tijdje naar de kleine Goku, en dan weer naar de tijdmachine. Er komt allemaal rook vanaf, en het zit vol met scheuren. Trunks vreest het ergste. Hij draait zich weer om naar Goku. "Welk jaar???" vraagt hij. Goku denkt goed na. "Uh... 1956? Ja, dat was het, 27 oktober 1956." Trunks zakt in elkaar. "Holy shit..." Hij is dus verkeerd terecht gekomen, en de tijdmachine is zwaar beschadigt.   
Goku begint ongeduldig te worden. "Zeg, leg me eens wat uit! Je weet m'n naam, vertel me nu de jouwe!"   
"Oh, sorry. Ik heet Trunks."  
"Trunks. Aha. Nooit van gehoord eigenlijk. Maarja, ik heb ook nog nooit iemand uit het niets zien verschijnen. Zullen we naar binnen gaan? Dan kan ik je ook aan m'n vrienden voorstellen."   
Trunks knikt. Hij kijkt zo wel naar de machine. Hij volgt Goku naar binnen. Daar kan hij z'n ogen niet geloven. Daar zitten aan een tafel chibi* Piccolo, chibi Krillin, chibi Vegeta en chibi Bulma!! Ze zijn allemaal net zo groot, of eigenlijk klein, als Goku, maar lijken precies op de figuren uit Trunks' tijd.  
"Hey, wies dat?!!" snauwt Vegeta, die waarschijnlijk nooit is veranderd. "Dit is Trunks," legt Goku uit. "En hij kwam uit de lucht vallen!"   
"Hij ziet er wel lief uit!" vindt Bulma.  
Vegeta haalt zijn neus op. "Hij ziet er uit als een watje bedoel je."  
"Doe je mee met monopoly Trunks? We beginnen net." stelt Krillin voor.   
"Nee, bedankt, ik moet zo weer gaan."  
"Ow, jammer!"   
Trunks vindt het ook jammer. Hij had best wel willen weten hoe zijn ouders vroeger waren. Hij vraagt Goku wat gereedschap en gaat dan terug naar de tijdmachine. Na wat geprobeerd te hebben slaat de schrik hem om zijn hart. Het ding lijkt repareerbaar, in ieder geval heeft Trunks niet genoeg ervaring....  
  
____  
  
"Heb je besloten toch maar te blijven?" vraagt Bulma als Trunks na 2 uur radeloos op het gras te hebben gelegen weer het huisje binnenloopt. "Ik weet het niet...." zucht Trunks. "Goku, kan jij naar mijn tijdmachine kijken?"   
Goku kijkt verbaasd op. "Ik? Maar ik weet niet eens hoe je een schroevendraaier beet moet houden!"   
"Oja, das waar ook, jullie zijn pas 10... Is er iemand anders die erg technisch is?"   
Bulma springt op. "Ik kan hem wel maken!!"   
"Zeker weten? Ik bedoel... Je bent nog maar een kind"   
Kwaad loopt Bulma naar Trunks toe en rukt de gereedschap uit zijn handen. "Wacht maar!" snauwt ze, en loopt naar buiten. Trunks vraagt of hij ergens kan slapen en Goku brengt hem naar een kamer waar hij in slaap valt. Een tijdje later wordt hij wakker. Alles beeft, en spullen vallen kapot. Trunks springt uit zijn bed, en kijkt uit het raam. Een grote vulkaan die hem nog niet was opgevallen staat op uitbarsten. Het huisje is niet zo ver van de vulkaan vandaan, dus hij moet maken dat hij weg komt. Als hij buiten staat herinnert hij zich de chibi's. Vlug rent hij weer terug het huis in, naar de huiskamer. Daar staat Vegeta op het punt om Krillin te bombarderen met een Big Bang Attack. Nog net op tijd kan Trunks Krillin wegtrekken, en ook de rest van de chibi's uit het huis slepen. Een voor een vliegt Trunks ze naar een plateau. Hier zitten ze wel even veilig. "Waarom viel Vegeta je net aan?" vraagt Trunks aan Krillin.   
"Ik had gewonnen met monopoly, en hij kan niet tegen z'n verlies!"   
"Jij speelde vals!" schreeuwt Vegeta. "Ik stond op het punt te winnen!!!"  
"Echt niet, je was failliet!!!"   
"Niet als jij...."   
"STIL!!!!!!!" Trunks duwt beiden uit elkaar. "Ik krijg hoofdpijn van jullie." hij zucht. Hij lijkt z'n moeder wel. Bulma!! Bulma is nog bezig met de tijdmachine, en het lava kan ieder moment het huisje verzwelgen!! Trunks waarschuwt de chibi's dat ze op het plateau moeten blijven zitten, en vliegt dan zo snel mogelijk terug naar het huisje, op zoek naar Bulma. Al snel ziet hij haar daar zitten, het lava op nog geen 100 meter afstand. Snel pakt hij haar beet, maar dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan hij dacht. Bulma zit vastgeklemd aan de tijdmachine, en bovendien stribbelt ze erg tegen. "Hou op met bijten, er komt kokend heet lava aan!!!" probeert Trunks. Het helpt niets. Het lava komt steeds dichterbij, en Bulma zit hopeloos vast. Trunks moet iets doen, ze moeten hier weg. "Dan maar met de tijdmachine!" Hij vliegt moeizaam met Bulma en de tijdmachine omhoog, en de machine slaat stuk tegen de bomen en rotsen. Tenslotte valt hij neer op de grond. Zuchtend zet Trunks Bulma neer op het plateau en aanschouwt hoe de tijdmachine verdelgt wordt door het lava. Hoe komt hij ooit weer thuis?  
  
____  
  
"Hoe kunnen jullie hier nog wonen???" vraagt Trunks. "Het is vast niet de eerste keer dat hij uitbarst."   
"Hij barst wel eens uit, maar dat zijn alleen maar van die kleine lava stroompjes die afbuigen naar de zee. Dit keer was de uitbarsting veel heftiger!" verklaart Piccolo.   
"Ow. Nou, jullie kunnen hier niet meer wonen, dat is duidelijk!"   
De chibi's schrikken. "Hoe bedoel je??? We kunnen het huis toch weer opbouwen?"  
"Dat is toch veel te gevaarlijk! Snappen jullie dat dan niet? Ik wil niet vervelend doen, maar als ik er niet was geweest waren jullie nu ook bedolven onder die lava!!"   
"Ook? Is er iemand bedolven dan?"   
"Z'n machine is in de lava gevallen sukkel."   
"Nou en, het is maar een machine!!"   
Trunks weet dat het maar kinderen zijn, maar toch kan hij het niet meer houden. "Die machine was wel de schakel tussen dit achterlijke land, en mijn eigen thuis, jah!!!! Nu zit ik voor de rest van m'n leven met jullie opgescheept!!"  
Een pijnlijke stilte volgt. Boos vliegt Trunks weg. Weg van die aanblik van zijn kleine ouders. Weg van de tijdmachine die stuk is. Weg van alle problemen. Nog verder weg....... Plotseling stopt Trunks. Dit allemaal is ontstaan omdat hij wegvluchtte voor zijn problemen. Als hij iets stoms doet, rent hij weg voor de gevolgen, kijkt gauw de andere kant op, laat anderen in de steek. Altijd maar weg. "&^@%$&^@*%$#ü¶«!!!" scheldt Trunks, en schiet dan een enorme kamehameha op een rots af. "Zo, dat lucht op!" zucht hij, en besluit weer terug naar de chibi's te gaan. Die blijken alweer in de problemen te zitten. Ze proberen naar beneden te klimmen, maar Krillin valt bijna, ze kan zich nog net beethouden aan een tak. Vlug vliegt Trunks naar haar toe, en zet haar op de grond. "Nog sorry van net," verontschuldigt Trunks zich tegenover de chibi's. Allen kijken gauw een andere kant op. Ze zijn duidelijk geschrokken van Trunks' uitbarsting. Zelfs Vegeta weet niks meer te zeggen. "Mijn vader is wel erg technisch...." probeert Bulma. Trunks springt op. "Dat is het!!! Mr Briefs!!! Die heeft toch ook meegeholpen aan de tijdmachine!! Waar is zijn lab???"   
  
____  
  
Niet veel later klopt (of beukt) Trunks tegen de deur. Mr Briefs doet open, en Bulma stelt Trunks voor, en vertelt hem wat zijn plan is. "Een tijdmachine?? Maar ik heb geen idee hoe..."   
"Bulma moet helpen!!" valt Trunks in.   
"Bulma??? Maar wat kan zij nou wat ik niet kan?"   
"Uh... Niks, maar 2 weten meer dan 1."  
"Das waar. Maar ik heb helemaal geen idee hoe ik het moet maken! Ik bedoel, hoe zou het moeten werken?"  
"Samen komen we er wel."   
Bulma duwt haar vader opzij en loopt het lab binnen.   
"We kunnen beter meteen beginnen."   
Met de kennis van Trunks, de vindingrijkheid van Bulma en de techniek van Mr Briefs komen ze al een heel eind. Aan het eind van de avond zijn ze een hoop verder. Om 2 uur precies roept Mr Briefs het een halt toe. "Ik ben moe, en als ik moe ben kan ik niet meer werken. We gaan morgen weer verder." Bulma knikt en ook Trunks stemt in. Trunks mag op de logeerkamer slapen. Het is al laat, en iedereen slaapt dus al snel in.   
  
"Dat komt goed uit...." mompelt een vaag persoon. Hij loopt naar het lab en zoekt voorzichtig naar iets. "Aha...." Hij pakt de aantekeningen die het drietal hebben gemaakt, legt ze onder het kopiëerapparaat en wacht ongeduldig tot de machine klaar is. "Hey!!" schreeuwt Trunks. Hij rent naar de vage persoon, maar die pakt snel de kopieën en vlucht door het openstaand raam naar buiten. Trunks kijkt niet eens naar het raam, maar rent er gewoon doorheen. Trunks ziet de man de hoek van het huis omrennen, en hij rent erachteraan. Dan is de man er opeens niet meer. Zomaar verdwenen. Verward loopt Trunks weer terug het huis in.  
  
____  
  
"Maar waarom zou iemand de aantekeningen willen hebben? Hij kan er eigenlijk niks mee, want ze zijn nog niet af!! En waarom heeft hij ze eigenlijk niet gewoon meegenomen, maar eerst gekopiëerd? En hoe kan het dat hij zo maar verdwenen is..." peinst Trunks.   
"Ik weet het niet. Maar ik weet wel we die muur eerst moeten maken, anders komen dieven nog makkelijker binnen!" vindt Dr Briefs. Hij heeft gelijk vinden Bulma en Trunks, en met z'n drieën maken ze de muur weer zo goed als nieuw. Ook brengen ze wat beveiligingen en alarmen aan. Dan gaan ze weer verder met de tijdmachine.   
"Als je die verbindt met die stalen staaf, dan kan het verbinding maken. Maar dat past niet... *zucht* Wat is het hier warm." Dr Briefs wil het raam opendoen, maar als hij zich omdraait naar het raam ziet hij een duister persoon wegduiken. Dr Briefs wrijft in z'n ogen, doet het raam open en gaat weer aan het werk. Hij heeft het zich vast verbeeld. Bovendien waren dan de alarmen wel afgegaan. Maar wacht eens even... Als iemand het raam opendoet, moet het alarm afgaan..... Dr Briefs besteedt geen aandacht meer aan Trunks en Bulma die druk met de machine bezig zijn, maar loopt naar de buitendeur. Alle sloten zijn opengebroken en de alarmen uitgeschakeld. DrBriefs is verbaasd. Hij hoort iets achter zich, maar voordat hij zich kan omdraaien om te kijken wie of wat het is, krijgt hij een harde klap op zijn hoofd en alles wordt zwart....  
  
DrBriefs wordt wakker in een donkere ruimte. Hij laat zijn ogen aan het donker wennen, maar dat helpt niet echt. Hij kan geen onderscheidt maken tussen de spullen in de kamer. Oh, wacht, er stáán geen spullen in de kamer. De kamer is leeg, op DrBriefs na. Plotseling krijgt hij weer pijn aan z'n hoofd. Hoe komt hij hier? "Herinner je iets!" fluistert DrBriefs tegen zichzelf. Het gaat niet. Hij herinnert zich helemaal niets meer. Een paar seconden weet hij zelfs zijn naam niet meer. Gelukkig schiet het hem dan weer te binnen. Plotseling gaat een zware schuifdeur open, en er valt een brede, felle lichtstraal de kamer binnen. Het licht schijnt fel in zijn ogen, en DrBriefs kan de man die er staat niet goed zien. De man pakt DrBriefs hardhandig beet en sleept hem al net zo "lieflijk" de kamer uit, naar een soort hal. Het heeft er een grauwe kleur, en ziet er maar somber uit. DrBriefs wordt op een stoel gedrukt en wordt zo beetgehouden dat hij onmogelijk op kan staan. Een kleinere man met deftig pak, zonnebril en sigaar in zijn mond komt de kamer binnen. Hij bekijkt vanover zijn zonnebril MrBriefs nauwkeurig en gaat dan op een stoel tegenover hem zitten. "Jij moet mij helpen," zegt hij, met Italiaans accent. "Jij zal mij helpen...." Hij lacht kwaadaardig.....  
  
____  
  
Kwaad kijkt DrBriefs de man aan. "Nou, daar zou ik dan héél erg goed over na moeten denken voordat ik ook maar iets zou doen om jou te helpen. Jullie hebben me immers ontvoerd...."  
"Oh maar jij kán wel kiezen!! Óf jij helpt me, en jij krijgt alles wat jij wilt...."  
Onheilspellend gaat de man rond DrBriefs lopen. Hij haalt een revolver uit zijn binnenzak, en de rillingen lopen DrBriefs over zijn rug. "óf...."   
De man schiet een vaas stuk en DrBriefs springt omhoog van de enorm harde knal. Scherven liggen overal. De man blaast de rook weg, en stopt het pistool weer in zijn binnenzak. DrBriefs wordt weer op de stoel gedrukt. "Nou, ehh, dat is duidelijk!!" DrBriefs probeert het zo koel mogelijk te zeggen, maar het komt er maar trillerig uit.   
"Dus, wat wordt het?" De man kijkt bedreigend naar DrBriefs die erg zenuwachtig wordt. "Ik ehm...." Hij kijkt van de mannen (die waarschijnlijk ook allemaal een revolver hebben) naar de scherven en dan weer naar de man. "Wat, uh, moet ik precies doen?"   
Er verschijnt een glimlach op het gezicht van de man. "Ah, ik wist wel dat ik jou kon overhalen! Eerst zal ik mij voorstellen. Noem mij maar Juan. En dit is Isaac." Een brede man die een stuk groter is dan Juan komt naast Juan staan. Hij ziet er erg sterk uit, en draagt net als Juan een zonnebril. "Isaac, leg jij aan de dokter uit wat er van hem verwacht wordt...."   
Dokter.... Dit woord wordt met zo veel haat uitgesproken dat DrBriefs erg angstig wordt. Het is menens, en hij moet erg oppassen met deze jongens....  
  
"Papa?? PAPA!!!!!!" Bulma gilt wanhopig. Trunks heeft een briefje gevonden met daarop in slordig handschrift: "Doktor Briefs is er niet meer. Zoek niet." Trunks is meteen naar de politie gegaan en met z'n allen zijn ze nu op zoek naar DrBriefs. Bulma gilt, en Trunks maakt gebruik van een foto en vraagt aan alle voorbijgangers en bewoners of ze deze man misschien hebben gezien. Na een paar uur gaat hij zuchtend op de stoeprand zitten. Nog steeds niks. Hij heeft al de hele buurt gehad, plus een hoop voorbijgangers. Hij móet DrBriefs vinden. Voor de tijdmachine, maar ook voor Bulma. Want hoe zal de het verdergaan zonder DrBriefs? "Geef me dan een teken!!" fluistert Trunks hopeloos. "Jongeman?" Trunks schikt op uit zijn gedachten, en ziet een oude man naast hem staan. De man ziet er raar uit. "Zoek het in de kleine gedachten, in de oorsprong....."   
"Kleine gedachten? Hoe bedoe....." Trunks stokt in zijn zin, want de man is opeens verdwenen. Zomaar, weg......  
  
____  
  
"Kleine gedachten...." Trunks ligt in bed. Het is al laat, maar Trunks is nog klaarwakker. Hij probeert de tip te begrijpen, te ontcijferen, maar hij kan er niks zinnigs van maken. Kleine gedachten, oorsprong, moet hij soms zoeken bij de apen? Weten baby-apen het antwoord?   
De politie geloofde Trunks niet. Ze zeiden dat hij waarschijnlijk door vermoeidheid waanbeelden zag, en hij moest maar gaan slapen. Misschien hadden ze wel gelijk, maar Trunks kon er niet over uit. Hij had het toch écht gehoord! Morgen zou hij wel naar een of andere geleerde of zo gaan. Misschien kon die hem helpen.  
  
"Hier moet je werken." Isaac brengt DrBriefs naar een reusachtig laboratorium. In een oogopslag ziet DrBriefs al tientallen dingen die hij nooit zou kunnen betalen. Verbaasd door al die technische dingen kijkt hij met open mond naar de vol automatische laser. "Ik hoop voor je dat je hier mee kan werken. Het moet morgen af." zegt Isaac bars.   
DrBriefs draait zich enthousiast om. "Ik kan alles binnen 24 maken met deze spullen!! Zeg het maar, wat moet ik maken? Ik begin gelijk!!"   
Isaac lacht gemeen. "Alles? Binnen 24 uur? Ik hoop het. De baas wil een tijdmachine."  
DrBriefs gezicht betrekt. Een tijdmachine... Daar is hij met Trunks en Bulma niet achtergekomen, hoe moet hij er dan in zijn eentje achterkomen?? DrBriefs wil er iets tegen in brengen, maar Isaac en de bewakers lopen al weg. "Tot over 24 uur. Enne, je weet wat er gebeurd als hij niet af is...."   
De deur slaat dicht. DrBriefs zucht. Hij heeft zoiezo al 24 uur nodig om al deze apperatuur onder controle te krijgen. Waarom kon hij z'n grote mond nou niet houwen??? Nogmaals zuchtend gaat hij op een stoel zitten. Dit legt meteen ook uit wie de aantekeningen heeft gestolen. DrBriefs staat op om om de aantekeningen te vragen. Met die dingen gaat het een stuk sneller. "Hey, zou ik die gestolen aantekeningen mogen hebben???"   
Een luikje in de deur gaat open. Een nors gezicht verschijnt. "We hebben helemaal geen aantekeningen." Het luikje wordt weer dichtgegooid. "Komop, jullie hebben ze gejat uit mijn laboratorium, de dag voordat jullie me ontvoerden!!"   
Het luikje gaat weer open. "Bazel niet. We zijn gisteren voor het eerst bij je geweest, en toen hebben we je meteen meegenomen. En begin nu maar gauw, anders red je het niet!"  
DrBriefs slikt. Als zij de aantekeningen niet hebben gestolen, wie dan wel? Zit er nóg iemand achter de tijdmachine aan? DrBriefs heeft geen zin om er over na te denken. Hij moet die tijdmachine maken, en snel ook. Anders gaat hij er aan....  
  
De volgende dag gaat Trunks alle geleerden en filosofen langs. Misschien kunnen zij achter het raadsel komen. Maar niemand weet het. Zuchtend gaat Trunks weer terug naar het huis. Hij heeft geen zin om hier te zijn. Was hij maar weer thuis. Gewoon thuis, in zijn eigen tijd, zonder al die chibi's. Je kan gewoon niet met ze praten. Ze zijn zo.... Nee, dom is niet het goede woord. Plotseling gaat bij Trunks een lampje branden. Chibi's..... Dom..... Praten..... Goku!! Die dacht dat Trunks uit de lucht was komen vallen!!! De lucht!! Trunks moet het zoeken in de lucht!! *  
  
*Voor wie het allemaal te snel gaat:   
Goku --» Chibi  
Chibi's --» klein  
Goku --» dacht dat Trunks uit de lucht kwam vallen = oorsprong  
  
____  
  
Plotseling wordt de deur opengegooid. DrBriefs schrikt zich rot, en laat van schrik zijn apperatuur op de grond vallen. "Zijn er aantekeningen gestolen?!" schreeuwt hij bars. "Door wie??"   
DrBriefs haalt zijn schouders op. "Ik weet het niet!"   
Juan kijkt hem doordringend aan. "Echt niet!!" voegt DrBriefs er dus maar gauw aan toe.   
"Schiet op!" zegt Juan, en loopt weer weg. Verbaasd over deze onverwachte actie gaat DrBriefs weer druk verder. Hij wordt erg zenuwachtig, omdat hij weet dat hij het nooit af zal krijgen. Hij kan alleen nog maar denken aan wat er gebeurd als hij het niet af krijgt, en dat is geen prettige gedachte. Plotseling krijgt hij een idee. Hij heeft hier zo veel spullen, waarom maakt hij geen ontsnappingsplan? Hij kan proberen een gat in de muur te maken met de laser, of een of ander dynamiet ofzo! DrBriefs gaat meteen aan de slag. Hij rent naar de laser, en stelt hem in op de muur tegenover de deur. Hij drukt op de startknop, en rent dan gauw een stuk er vanaf. Als het goed is maakt de laser nu een rondje wat groot genoeg is voor DrBriefs om er door te kunnen. Hij telt af.   
"7... 6.... 5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1....."   
Het ding maakt een raar geluidje, en er begint een vaag lampje op de muur te verschijnen die steeds beter zichtbaar wordt. Het draait rond, en snijdt een circel in de muur. Als de circel af is, verdwijnt de laserstraal, maar het rondje valt niet uit de muur, zoals DrBriefs verwacht had. Hij loopt naar de muur toe, en duwt ertegen, en met veel moeite kan DrBriefs het beetje bij beetje naar voren duwen. Het laatste stukje gaat erg makkelijk, en het rondje valt weg..... Naar beneden!! DrBriefs kijkt naar de lucht, en ziet een dikke mist. "Wolken!" veronderstelt hij. Hij leunt wat naar voren om te kijken hoe hoog hij zit, maar verliest zijn evenwicht. Hij kan zich nog maar net beetpakken aan de vloer van de kamer waar hij zich net nog bevond. Het duwen van net heeft al veel van zijn krachten geëist, en wat normaal al niet makkelijk zou zijn, is nu 2 keer zo moeilijk; hij moet zich opheisen als hij niet naar beneden wil vallen. De koude wind schuurt langs hem, en hij krijgt steeds minder gevoel in zijn armen en benen. Zijn tenen voelt hij nauwelijks meer. Hij merkt dat hij steeds minder houvast krijgt, en hij moet dan ook heel snel iets doen. Zijn hersenen kraken om een plan te bedenken en zijn vingers kraken omdat DrBriefs heel zijn gewicht eraan hangt. Hij voelt dat hij het bijna los gaat laten, en vraagt zich af: "Waarom ook niet?" Dan schiet hem iets te binnen. Bulma..... De herinnering aan zijn dochter geeft hem nieuwe kracht, en hij pakt zich wat beter beet aan de vloer. Hij kan met zijn rechterhand nu bij het verticale gedeelte van de circel. Zijn linkerhand zet hij eronder, zodat zijn rechterhand niet wegglijdt (wat een tactiek ^_^). Zo kan hij zich opheffen. Buiten adem kruipt hij zo ver mogelijk van de afgrond vandaan. Nou, dat was dus niet echt geslaagd...  
  
____  
  
"Waar moet ik beginnen?" zucht Trunks. "De lucht is zo groot!"   
"Ik weet iets!" roept Bulma. "Met de satelier van m'n vader kunnen we hem opsporen!!"   
Trunks springt op. "Dat is het!! Maare, weet jij dan waar dat ding staat en hoe het werkt?"   
"Tuurlijk!!! Dat heeft m'n vader me 100x voorgedaan! Als ik iets van speelgoed kwijt was geraakt ofzo..."   
Bulma rent naar een computer. "We kunnen natuurlijk niet naar die sateliet toe, maar we kunnen wel zijn gegevens ontvangen met de computer. Bulam typt wat dingen in. "Hij zoekt nu alle voorwerpen groter dan 5 meter op," verklaart ze. Trunks knikt begrijpend. Allerlei getalletjes flitsen door het beeld. Trunks wordt er scheel van. Dan stopt het, en er blijven wat getallen staan. "Dit zijn de coördinaten. Die voeren we nu in op dit programma....." Bulma klikt wat aan en typt de verschillende coördinaten in. Eerst zien ze een hoop foto's van vliegtuigen en andere dingen groter dan 5 meter die zoal in de lucht vliegen ^^, maar dan zien ze een vage woning, zwevend in de lucht. "Yes! En hier moeten we zijn!!" roept Bulma en print het uit, samen met een kaartje. "Waar is het?" vraagt Trunks.   
"Boven de Atlantische Oceaan!"   
"Ow. Maar die is wel erg groot. Hoe komen we daar?"   
"Trunks, je weet ook niks! In onze boot zit een machine ingebouwd. Voer de coördinaten in waar je heen moet, en die van waar je bent, en hij voert je er heen."   
"Nou, waar wachten we dan nog op? We gaan!"   
  
DrBriefs is weer druk bezig met de tijdmachine. Hij is bijna bij de oplossing, maar hij komt maar niet verder. Hij heeft het gat zo lang maar gedicht met wat materiaal, want al zijn papieren vlogen steeds weg.   
"Ik kán natuurlijk ook proberen iets te maken om mee weg te vliegen. Met deze wind moet dat zeker lukken. Maar ik weet eigenlijk niet waar ik dan terecht kom.... Laat maar dus. Bovendien heb ik al geen tijd. Ik moet opschieten."   
Dat moet hij zeker, want hij heeft nog maar een half uur, en bovendien heeft al zo'n 24 uur niet geslapen....  
  
"Dit gaat best hard!!!" geeft Trunks toe als ze op de boot zitten.   
"Ja, m'n vader heeft zijn sterkste motor die bij de boot paste erin gezet!"   
"Cool!"   
Volgens Bulma moeten ze over zo'n 10 minuten wel wat tegen komen. Ze kan niet wachten.   
"Eh, Bulma?"   
"Ja?"   
"Je weet dat jíj in de boot blijft, en dat ik je vader ga halen, he?"  
"Maar ik wil mee!!! Ik wil hem ook redden! Ik heb je helemaal geholpen, en dan moet ik hier saai in die boot blijven zitten?!?! NO WAY!"   
Trunks deinst wat terug. Zijn moeder is dus niet echt verandert wat dat betreft.... Maar Trunks zegt niets meer terug. Hij ziet in de verte iets zwarts in de lucht.....  
  
____  
  
"Schiet op!!!" roept Trunks ongeduldig. De boot lijkt nu veel langzamer te gaan dan eerst. "Eh, Trunks, je kan toch vliegen??" zegt Bulma.   
"Owja!!!! Doeii!!!" Trunks vliegt weg, een woedende Bulma achterlatend. De zwarte stip groeit al snel tot een erg groot gevaarte, zwevend in de lucht. Het zweeft nog al hoog, een paar honderd meter boven de zee. Zal DrBriefs daar zitten? Levend? Nee, zo moet hij niet denken. Een minuut later komt hij dichtbij "het". Hij weet niet wat hij er van moet denken. Het is gewoon een enorm zwevend blok. Trunks vliegt er omheen, op zoek naar een ingang. Dat duurt nogal lang, want het "ding" is erg groot.   
Bulma komt ook aan bij het ding. Trunks ziet ze nergens. Is vast ergens aan de andere kant van dat geval. "Nou, terwijl hij zijn ogen gebruikt om de ingang te zoeken, gebruik ik mijn denkvermogen. Denk als een ontvoerder. Waar zou ik mijn ingang nou zetten? Makkelijk om erin te komen, maar toch niet te opvallend." Bulma denkt goed na. "Ik heb het! De onderkant!!!!" Bulma vaart onder het ding, en kijkt omhoog. Ze ziet een kier, die best een ingang kan zijn. Maar hoe komt ze daar? Ze rommelt wat in haar kistje, en pakt er dan een capsule uit. Die drukt ze in, en er ploft een compact toestel uit. Ze gaat erop zitten, en drukt op wat knopjes. Langzaam stijgt ze op. Als ze de kier aan kan raken, stopt ze het ding. Ze zoekt wat spullen, en gaat dan aan het werk. Niet veel later kraakt het ding open, en valt naar beneden, in het water. Voorzichtig klimt Bulma naar binnen. Terwijl ze dat doet, ziet ze iets voor zich staan. Het zijn.... Schoenen! Bulma kijkt omhoog, en ziet een brede man staan met een zonnebril. Hij tilt Bulma met een brede grijns naar binnen. "Zo, kom jij maar even mee!!" lacht hij, en sleurt haar mee, de kamer uit.   
  
Trunks heeft het hele geval onderzocht, maar niks gevonden. Hij twijfelt, maar toch doet hij het. "Burning attack!!!!" Hij schiet een enorm gat, en vliegt dan naar binnen. "Op zoek naar DrBriefs!!" zucht hij.   
  
"Ik heb het!!!!" schreeuwt DrBriefs. De deur zwaait open. Juan komt naar binnen lopen, achter hem staat Isaac, met een pistool tegen Bulma's hoofd aangedrukt. "Geef ze dan maar aan mij!!" Juan steekt zijn hand uit. Plotseling Wordt er een gat aan een andere kant van de muur gemaakt. De rook trekt weg, en Trunks komt tevoorschijn. "Geef ze niet!!" schreewt hij.   
Isaac drukt het pistool nog wat harder tegen Bulma's hoofd, die begint te huilen. "Ik zou ze maar geven!!" zegt Isaac. "Wat nu???" denkt DrBriefs.  
  
____  
  
"Dokter!" schreeuwt Trunks. "Vertouw me!!" Hij loopt vooruit, eigenlijk zonder plan.   
"Kom niet dichterbij jongen!!" zegt Juan, ook een pistool trekkend. Trunks loopt verder. "Waarom wil je een tijdmachine??"   
"Isaac!!!" roept Juan op dreigende toon. Die maakt het pistool klaar om te schieten. Vlug stopt Trunks met lopen. Wat nu? "Doktor, geef die papieren!" zegt Juan. Aarzelend stapt DrBriefs naar voren. "Doe het niet Dokter!! Ik.... Ik verzin wel iets!!! Wedden dat jullie dit nog nooit hebben gezien?!!?" Trunks laadt zich op, en wordt SSJ. Verbijsterd kijken Juan en de rest Trunks aan. "HOU OP!" beveelt Juan. "STOP DAARMEE!!!"   
Maar Trunks gaat door en wordt SSJ2. Juan beeft helemaal, en schiet uit angst op Trunks. Die pakt de jogel gewoon beet, en gooit hem met enorme kracht de muur in. "M.... Mmmaar dat kan niet!!" stamelt Juan. Hij kijkt om naar Isaac, die op het punt staat te bezwijken. "Jullie daar!!!" roept hij naar wat andere brede mannen. "Zorg dat iemand dat kind vasthoudt!!!"   
Plotseling begeeft het middelste gedeelte van het dak het. Een vaag voertuig komt tevoorschijn. In het voertuig zitten...... Bulma en Vegeta! Trunks springt blij op, en vliegt naar ze toe. "MAM, PAP!!!"   
Vegeta springt uit het voertuig, en wordt SSJ3. Juan wrijft nog eens in zijn ogen. Zonder iets te zeggen vliegt Vegeta op Juan af, en slaat hem de muur in. De lijfwachten kijken er verbaasd naar, en rennen dan zo snel mogelijk weg. Vegeta schiet nog een Big Bang Attack, maar dan heeft hij geen zin meer. "Het is niet leuk om tegen lafaards te vechten..." zucht hij, en trekt Juan uit de muur. "Oke, waarom wou je die tijdmachine zo graag??"   
"Alsje, alstublieft meneer, doe me niks!!!" bibbert Juan.  
"SCHIET OP!" schreeuwt Vegeta.  
"Okee, okee!!!! Ik wou gewoon iets rechtzetten van vroeger..." Juan barst in huilen uit.   
"Weeeeehhh!!! Vroeger ben ik altijd gepest door een jongetje *WEEEEEEH!!!*, en ik wou hem gewoon terugpakken *BOEEHOEHOEHH!!!*, straf me alstublieft niet zo hard!!!!"   
Vegeta smijt hem op de grond. "Tss... Zielig zooitje...."   
Trunks heeft ondertussen Chibi Bulma al los gemaakt, en ze zitten al in het vliegtuigje. "Wauw!" zegt Bulma. "Nooit geweten dat ik er vroeger zo lief uit zag!!!"   
Chibi Bulma lacht. "Het is fijn om te weten dat ik er later zo leuk uit zal zien!!"   
Vegeta komt er bij zitten. "Gaan we nou eindelijk???" vraagt hij nors.   
"Jap!" antwoorden Bulma en Chibi Bulma tegelijk. Het vliegtuigje vliegt weg.  
  
Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta en Bra zitten allemaal weer thuis. Trunks vertelde het verhaal aan Bra, met wat ophelderende toevoegingen van Bulma en Vegeta. Bulma was inderdaad erg kwaad nadat er niets was opgeruimd, maar ze had meteen gemerkt dat de deur openstond, en de tijdmachine weg was. Met haar computer zocht ze op in welke tijd Trunks terecht was gekomen. Meteen zijn Vegeta en Bulma achter hem aangegaan. "Je hebt geen idee hoe erg wij gelachen hebben toen je dacht dat je nooit meer thuiskwam!!" lacht Vegeta.   
Toen Trunks, Chibi Bulma en DrBriefs in bed lagen, kopiëerde Vegeta de aantekeningen om te kijken of ze op het goede spoor waren. Helaas werd hij betrapt. Toen Trunks achter hem aankwam, vloog Vegeta gauw omhoog. "Ja, hoe had ik dat nou kunnen weten!!!" roept Trunks verontwaardigd. Dat ie dáár in had kunnen trappen.....  
Toen werd DrBriefs dus ontvoerd, maar geen nood, want Bulma&Veggie hadden de plaats waar DrBriefs zat al gevonden, en hielden alles in de gaten dmv verborgen camera's. Toen het écht uit de hand begon te lopen (Bulma wou wel blijven leven), grepen ze in. Daarna hebben ze Bulma naar huisgebracht en hebben zich in de 2 persoons tijdmachine gewrongen, en zijn naar huis gegaan.   
"Nouwhoor!" roept Bra. "Volgende keer wil ik ook mee!!!"   
  
________________+++++++++++++++++__________________  
  
Einde!! Wat vind je ervan? Dit is m'n eerste Nederlandse fanfic die ik echt af heb gemaakt.... Eigenlijk zijn ze verdeelt in 12 hoofdstukken, maar dan zijn ze allemaal zo klein. Please review!! 


End file.
